Idol Storm
Idol Storm (アイドルの嵐) is a collaborative series by Eurovisionprecurefan, Hickmanm, Cure Wonder, SingMeloetta, Amathist1998, HanasakiTsubomi997, CureHibiki, CureLightning, Cure Kohaku, Idol Heroine Champion and AisuShironami. It was soon taken over by Amathist and sometimes Euro, after the other creators dropped the collab. Plot The idol group that is just starting out, Starclub, has a bond that is stronger than a storm! Within their school, Tsubasa Idol Academy, they are, slowly but surely, beginning their takeover! Characters Starclub (The Main 12 Characters) * '|天野優香|Amano Yuuka}} (Avery Armstrong in the english dub) Voiced by Fukuhara Haruka (Japanese Speaking), Kubo Reina (Japanese Singing) and Michelle Rojas (in the english dub) Yuuka is the rapper and the leader of the group, who also excels at dancing. Her theme color is azure, She is a cool-type idol and her aura has blue butterflies and blue stars. her preferred brands are "LOADED" and "Spice Chord". * '|可愛い夢|Kawaii Yume}} (Hope Kingston in the english dub) Voiced by Minagawa Junko (Japanese Speaking), Ohara Sayaka (Japanese Singing) and Britt McKillip (in the english dub) Yume is the sub-leader of the group, who is very introverted, and applied to Tsubasa Idol Academy to start a new life with confidence. Her theme color is celeste, She is a cute-type idol and her aura has celeste crystal diamonds and tulips. Her preferred brand is "Rainbow Berry Parfait" * '|緑木り|Midoriki Ri}} (Rhianna Masters in the english dub) Voiced by Kanemoto Hisako (Japanese both speaking and singing) and Ashleigh Ball (in the english dub) Ri is autistic, and she became an idol to improve her social interactions and to better express her emotions and feelings, as well as to continue her family's idol legacy. Her theme color is magenta, She is a sexy-type idol and her aura has magenta stars and geranium flowers. Her preferred brand is "Peony Superstar". * '|円花みの|Mino Madoka}} (Madison Fletcher in the english dub) Voiced by Kotoba Miyu (Japanese both speaking and singing) and Laura Marano (in the english dub) Madoka was born with a very weak body and a habit to reverse into a child-like state whenever she feels negative emotions. Her theme color is pastel pink, She is a cute-type idol and her aura has pink hearts and pink roses. Her preferred brand is "My Little Heart". * '|知念さくら|Chinen Sakura}} (Heather Williams in the english dub) Voiced by Matsumoto Tamaki (Japanese Speaking), Oda Sakura (Japanese Singing) and Ariel Winter (in the english dub) Sakura loves musical theater, and became an idol to focus on her singing. Her theme color is purple, She is a cool-type idol and her aura has purple gems and orchids. Her preferred brand is "Amethyst Magic". * '|健児朱音|Kenjou Akane}} (Ally Redgrave in the english dub) Voiced by Morohoshi Sumire (Japanese Speaking), Hoshizaki Kana (Japanese Singing) and Michelle Horn (in the english dub) Akane is the heiress to her wealthy family's fortune, however, she did not know what she wanted to do with her life before becoming an idol. Her theme color is red, She is a sexy-type idol and her aura has red fire flames and red poppies. Her preferred brand is "Perfect Queen". * '|鏡音ノエミ|Kagamine Noemi}} (Naomi Finlayson in the english dub)) Voiced by Hikasa Yōko (Japanese Speaking), Nitta Emi (Japanese Singing) and Shannon Chan-Kent (in the english dub) Noemi has always wanted to become an idol despite her stage fright. Her theme color is orange, She is a pop-type idol and her aura has orange bubbles and daylillies. Her preferred brand is "Shiny Smile". * '|黒沢ひびき|Kurosawa Hibiki}} (Melody Danvers in the english dub) Voiced by Sawashiro Miyuki (Japanese Speaking), Hayami Saori (Japanese Singing) and Erica Mendez (in the english dub) Hibiki is very open and friendly, but is struggling to find what she's best at. She is also known for her confidence and passion for being an idol. Her theme color is mint green, She is a cute-type idol and her aura has green peppermints and lilies. Her preferred brands are "LOADED'" and "Electric Echo"''. * |アカルイ キラ|Akarui Kira}} ('''Daisy Parker in the english dub) Voiced by Inori Minase (Japanese both speaking and singing) and Chantal Strand (in the english dub) Kira is a cheerful girl who loves to dance and is very open, but doesn't have many friends. She wanted to become an idol to sing and dance and make more friends. Her theme color is yellow, She is a pop-type idol and her aura has yellow daisies, donuts and sparkles. Her preferred brand is "Sparkling Dream". * '|レベッカ・ウツクシ|Rebecca Utsukushi}} (Rebecca Swift in the english dub) Voiced by Maeshima Ami (Japanese both speaking and singing) and Kristen Li (in the english dub) Rebecca is a positive 13-year-old girl who often speaks english in her sentences. Her catchphrase is "Lovely~!" (ラブリ Raburi~!). Her theme color is lavender, She is a sexy-type idol and her aura has lavender flowers and clouds. Her preferred brands are "LOADED" and "Romance Kiss". * '|アリス・スカイ|Alice Skye}} Voiced by Nitta Emi (Japanese both speaking and singing) and Cori Yarckin (in the english dub) Alice is a transfer student from America who, despite loving to design outfits as the daughter of a famous fashion model, wants to follow the path of an idol however, is frightened to due to her mother's legacy. Her idol color is green, She is a pop-type idol and her aura has green clovers and leaves. Her preferred brand is "FuwaFuwa Dream". * '|藍沢和花|Aizawa Honoka}} (Cadence Kelly in the english dub) Voiced by Ayane Sakura (Japanese Speaking), Yamazaki Moe (Japanese Singing) and Madeleine Peters (in the english dub) Honoka is daughter of classical musicians who dreamed of becoming an idol rather than continuing her parents path in classical music. She's very honest and straightforward. Sometimes, her words are too honest and people sometimes see her as a rude person. Her idol color is aqua, She is a cool-type idol and her aura has aqua musical notes and turquoise roses. Her preferred brands are "LOADED" and "Secret Muse". DAZZLE * '|岩崎ももな|Iwasaki Momona}} (Megan Henshall in the english dub), Her theme color is pink. Voiced by Yoshida Yuri (Japanese Speaking), Ito Momoka (Japanese Singing) and Moira Kelly (in the english dub). * '|岩崎ともみ|Iwasaki Tomomi}} (Tia Henshall in the english dub), Her theme color is orange. Voiced by Endo Yurika (Japanese Speaking), Kanazawa Tomoko (Japanese Singing) and Erin Torpey (in the english dub). * '|岸本秋保|Kishimoto Akiho}} (Anna Moore in the english dub), Her theme color is red. Voiced by Ohashi Ayaka (Japanese Speaking), Uemura Akari (Japanese Singing) and Jennifer Hale (in the english dub). * '|大野姫子|Ono Himeko}} (Harriet Castle in the english dub), Her theme color is yellow. Voiced by Uesaka Sumire (Japanese Speaking), Akaneya Himika (Japanese Singing) and Jodie Benson (in the english dub). * '|小林優子|Kobayashi Yuuko}} (Ella McKenzie in the english dub), Her theme color is green. Voiced by Ito Arisa (Japanese Speaking), Wakai Yuki (Japanese Singing) and Katherine Von Till (in the english dub). * '|安倍リズム|Abe Rizumu}} (Olivia Atkinson in the english dub), Her theme color is purple. Voiced by Otsuka Sae (Japanese Speaking), Uchimura Risa (Japanese Singing) and Paige O'Hara (in the english dub). * '|松田未来|Matsuda Mirai}} (Mariah Matthews in the english dub), Her theme color is blue. Voiced by Ozawa Ari (Japanese Speaking), Tanaka Mirei (Japanese Singing) and Linda Larkin (in the english dub). Mega Superstar (The bullies and main villains in the show) *'Chiaki Shimada' (Dominique (Dom) John in the english dub), *'Megumi Honda' (Dereka (Derek) Irving in the english dub), *'Ayako Matsumoto' (Jamie Garrington in the english dub), *'Sayaka Okonogi' (Antonia (Ant) Lautier in the english dub), *'Yu Endo' (December (Dec) Inness in the english dub), *'Emi Kasuga' (Jules Buckley in the english dub). Minor Characters *'Nanami Akimoto' (Angelina Crewe in the english dub), *'Mitsuru Ishitaka' (Elliot McHale in the english dub), Gallery Starclub_peace.png|The unit Idol Storm promo.png|Idol Storm's Starclub members A group of idol storm members school uniform.png|Starclub in their school uniform Amano Yuuka2.png|Yuuka Kawaii Yume.png|Yume Ri.png|Ri Madoka.png|Madoka Sakura.png|Sakura Akane.png|Akane Noemi.png|Noemi Hibiki new.png|Hibiki Kira new.png|Kira Rebecca.png|Rebecca Alice Skye.png|Alice Skye Honoka new.png|Honoka Starclub in their coords.png|Starclub in their magical color coords Starclub in their coords 2.png|Starclub in their magical color coords 2 Dazzle.png|The DAZZLE Members (from left to right: Akiho, Tomomi, Himeko, Yuuko, Mirai, Rizumu and Momona) Mega superstar bullies.png|Mega Superstar/The bullies (from left to right: Chiaki, Sayaka, Emi, Megumi, Yu and Ayako) Mitsuru Ishitaka.png|Mitsuru, one of the students and a friend of the Starclub members Nanami Akimoto.png|Nanami, one of the students and a friend of the Starclub members Trivia *This is the first manga to have an autistic character. *The 6 bullies (Later known as Mega Superstar) were inspired from the bullies (Dom, Ant, Dec, Jules, Jamie, etc.) of "In Your Dreams", a musical (which was writtten by the head principal of Stagecoach) Amathist1998 took part as a member of the sicilian mafia (Ravioli), her brother also took part in this musical as Jules (One of the bullies) at the Oxford exchange in summer 2017. Plus some lines were taken and adapted in the show and in episode 2, the song Gangsta's Paradise (1920s Vintage Jazz ver.) from "In Your Dreams" was also used in the show sung by the 6 bullies (Mega Superstar). *Songs from musicals will also be used in episodes of this show. *This was originally going to be a collaboration series along with a couple of users, Later on Amathist1998 took over after everyone dropped the collaboration series except for occasional help from Eurovisionprecurefan when needed. *This series shares alot in common with the Aikatsu! series and the Winx Club series, Mostly Aikatsu! Stars and it is based on them, Except for the absence of the cards. Category:Series Category:Idol Storm Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998